


She pulled up like a figment (of my worst intensions)

by Littlebarchie07



Series: I don’t know anything (but I know I miss you) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Betty - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Lyric Inspired, barchie angst, pre-Season One, relationship, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: Inspired by the song Betty by Taylor Swift. Predating 1x01 of Riverdale, Archie meets Veronica at the start of the summer. Part of i don’t know anything (but I know I miss you) series.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: I don’t know anything (but I know I miss you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea as soon as I heard the song; what if Veronica met Archie at the beginning of the summer and they had a little summer thing. Part of the “I don’t know anything (but I know I miss you” series I’m working on.

_I was walking home on broken cobblestones / Just thinking of you_

Scuffing his feet along the dirt track, Archie’s mind flashed with images of blonde hair, high ponytails, plaid skirts and fuzzy jumpers. The first week of the summer had been so hot and humid; working on his dad’s construction site was taking its toll already. Archie was exhausted and there was nothing more he craved right now than to swing by Pop’s and get a cold milkshake with Betty.

_Oh Betty._

He was unsure what kept bringing his mind back to her, but he had found that she was occupying a large portion of his brain these last few days. She had left on Sunday to spend the whole summer away from Riverdale, doing an internship for some publishing company. She was finally moving forward in the right direction of life. He was so proud to say his best friend knew exactly what she wanted to do after graduation, after college. She had a plan.

She was after all, Betty Cooper. Archie would not have expected anything less.

Although he had nothing against working with his Dad after graduation and taking on the family business, something had stirred within him when Betty, all round eyes and big smiles, told him how excited she was to be heading off for the summer. It had made him realise, he didn’t have a passion for construction. He wanted to be able to immerse himself in something he enjoyed; something he would do practically anything for, and construction was not that.

The street light above flickered as Archie continued on toward Pops, his mind still on Betty. He wondered what she was doing right now. He took out his phone to find several messages from her. A smile tugged at his lips as his eyes scanned the thread of texts:

  
‘ARCH! OH MY GOD. THEY’VE JUST ASKED ME IF I WANT TO ORGANISE A BOOK RELEASE PARTY!!’

‘NOT JUST ANY BOOK RELEASE PARTY THOUGH’

‘BUT TONI  
FREAKIN  
MORRISON’

‘CANNOT BREATHE. I REPEAT I CANNOT BREATHE’

He could see her then, jumping up and down, arms in the air, that wide smile on her face, giddy with excitement. Even in all of that, she still ended the messages with a hearty ‘hope your dad isn’t working you too hard. Give Vegas a nuzzle on the nose for me, and take care. Don’t forget me this summer! Hugs, Betty.’

Archie’s mouth tugged into an even bigger grin as he messaged her back. He ignored the part about forgetting her because how could he do that? She was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He was going to be texting her constantly at this rate, because every hour that went by was one hour closer to the end to the summer. It dawned on him then, although he had other friends, he didn’t really know what life was like without Betty, and honestly, he didn’t like it. Archie scrolled through a number of photos he’d snappd and attached a few to the message. The final one was the batch of concrete he had poured that day. He wrote back and told her how hot it had been and what he wanted more than anything was a cold one at Pop’s, with her. Her reply, as always, was pretty instant.

‘Looks like hard work! you’ll have muscles for days at the end of this summer! Milkshake sounds good right now! I’ll owe you one when I’m back!’

He replied quickly; ‘Count me in! Walking down the lane. Will have a milkshake for u!!’ He shoved his phone back into his jean pocket, as he continued on ahead. A low hum started up behind him and a bright set of headlights suddenly illuminated the dark stretch of road. He turned in its direction, his hand automatically coming over his eyes to see if he could identify the car crawling along.

Stopping in his tracks, he moved aside to allow the car - which actually on closer inspection, he realised it was a limousine, enough room to manoeuvre around him, however, the car came to a slow halt.

Archie's brow furrowed. What on earth was a limousine doing driving up a narrow lane like this, in Riverdale?!

The back window rolled down slowly. “Hello.” A silky voice of a raven haired beauty sitting in the back said as her eyes wandered over him. Archie swallowed, before he took a hesitant step back. “Do you know where I might find Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe?” the voice spoke again. 

“Oh Err, yeah.” Archie stopped for a second, turning to look ahead. “I was actually heading there now. If you just follow the road up –“ He pointed his finger, and the girl raised her eyebrow and shifted closer, her face coming out the side of the car. Archie drew his eyes back to her.

“Is it far on foot?” She asked.

Archie swallowed again. There was something about her that was making him very nervous. The streetlight above illuminated her features in the soft orange glow; olive skin, dark brown eyes. She was absolutely stunning. For a moment, Archie lost his voice.

“N-No.” He stammered, clearing his throat. “About 10 minutes, give or take.”

The girl's lips pulled into a grin, before she leaned back into her seat. She started unbuckling the seatbelt. “Smithers, I’m going to get out and stretch my legs. I’ll have this fine gentleman escort me to the diner.”

The driver up front turned in his seat, his eyes wide “Um Miss Lodge, are you sure, I don’t think that is a wise decision.”

A laugh escaped the raven hair’s lips, and she opened the door. Archie’s eyes drew automatically to her pointed heels and bare tanned skin as long legs emerged from the doorway. She dropped effortlessly to her feet, and practically floated to the front of the car. The old man in the driver seat eyed Archie, before drawing his eyes back to the girl.

“Don’t worry Smithers. I think he’s safe.” She turned and gave Archie a sly smile. “You’ll escort me to the diner, right?” She asked in a playful tone.

Archie’s eyes popped and a goofy grin widened against his cheeks. “Sure!”

“Excellent.” The girl turned back to the driver and whispered something in his ear, before, with one last reluctant look, the window wound back up and the driver started a slow crawl back up the road.

Archie shifted uncomfortably for a moment as the girl’s eyes glanced over him. He was wearing a white fitted t-shirt, his checkered shirt wrapped around his waist. He definitely needed to take a shower. Archie flushed as he studied the girl, before he motioned with his hand to continue on the path. She gave a light smile, before turning and following him, her heels clicking against the ground.

“You aren’t exactly wearing the right kind of shoes for a trek to Pops.” Archie said after a moment’s hesitation.

That breathless laugh escaped her mouth again. “I wanted to take in the view.” She quipped, her eyes trailing over him as her teeth grazed against her bottom lip.

Archie felt his cheeks flame. He quickly averted his gaze. “So, er what’s your name?”

“Veronica.”

“Oh. I’m Archie. Archie Andrews. Are you passing through Riverdale?”

Veronica shook her head, Archie could smell apple shampoo, and a faint hint of some expensive perfume. “No, my Mom and I are actually moving here. She’s already here. I’ve been driving down from New York.” Archie was transfixed on her face as she spoke. “My mom was just dying for these silly burgers from this Pops shop, so I’ve been roped into picking them up.”

The air was silent between them for a moment and Archie realised Veronica was waiting for him to respond. He blinked, coming out of his daze. She pursed her lips at him.

“A New Yorker! Cool, you’ll love these silly burgers!” He smiled as he spoke. “You’ll have to try the milkshakes too!” Veronica chuckled, a spark igniting in her brown eyes.

“I do?” She rose her eyebrow before smiling again. “I will, if you’re buying.” She said playfully, her smile widening to showcase a line of perfectly pearly white teeth.

Archie flashed another goofy smile, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yeah, sure. Okay.”

They continued along the path in silence, the only sound echoing were the squawking of birds overhead and Veronica’s heels crunching against dirt and stone.

Archie’s phone vibrated against his side indicating an incoming call, his eyes side glanced every now and then to the mysterious girl beside him. He didn’t notice that his mind had finally stopped thinking about Betty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got four or five chapters in mind for this story and it’s out there now. I’m having fun writing this so I’m just going to put it out there! I feel the latest Taylor Swift album just screams Barchie! And my muse has gone wild for it! Just wish I could write better 😅


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know that it’s later in the series that Fred and Archie fix up an old jalopy, but this is my story, and it’s not exactly following the series as a whole 🙃 I don’t own the characters, obviously.

_“get in, let's drive" /_ _Those days turned into nights_

That first encounter with Veronica Lodge seemed to have stirred something within Archie. Of course, he knew deep down he was just missing Betty. Prior to her leaving, they had been pretty much inseparable, so to have her away for so long, Archie didn’t quite know how to handle it. The lights across from his bedroom window were out and he felt lost.

He honestly didn’t know why she was penetrating his every waking thought. He didn’t know why he was thinking of her when he woke in the mornings, or why he was dreaming of her when he fell asleep.

Being with Veronica seemed to still the hum in his heart and the tingle in his chest when he thought of Betty silently, moving on in a city full of dreams.

Slowly, each morning Archie would rise for work with his dad, eager to complete the day’s task in enough time to finish early so he could meet Veronica at Pops. She was always late. Nothing like Betty who would be there waiting for him on time, with that bright grin on her face. Veronica was calm and collected, and Archie couldn’t quite read her expression most of the time.

He would buy the milkshakes, and would share them with Veronica. Her brown eyes never leaving his as her pink tongue darted across her lips. She was pulling him in and Archie was a willing victim.

He suggested they drive up to Sweetwater River one afternoon as the blistering sun scorched against his bare arms.

Veronica agreed and he set a time to pick her up.

He had pulled up in the beat up jalopy - another reminder of Betty, who said she would help him fix her when she returned. Upon arriving, he watched as Veronica’s face reeved up at the sight of the car. Of course Veronica was an expensive diamond, but she knew he wasn’t going to be arriving in some flash convertible right?

He opened the door for her, because he was a gentleman however, and the look was forgotten as she replied with a flash of pearly teeth and a wink.

The drive was slow and steady, music on the radio, windows rolled down and Veronica’s feet propped up on the dashboard. There was no talking, or funny jokes’ exchanged between the pair.

She didn’t start a game of I Spy like Betty did, or make comments about passing cars, or even attempt to sing along to the songs on the radio.

Veronica simply flipped open a compact mirror to touch up her face every now and then. Her hand would occasionally graze against his thigh, accidentally, on purpose. He would clear his throat and look away, heat flaming his cheeks.

The black skirt she was wearing would reeve up higher every time she moved. His eyes would glance sideways, and his hand would grip the gear stick a little harder than necessary. He knew she knew he was watching her. Her smile grew a little wider every time he would straighten up and draw his eyes back to the road.

As they approached a lane where Archie was going to pull in and park, his phone vibrated, slipping off the dashboard and landing on Veronica’s seat.

She pulled her legs back and grabbed the phone, watching as the lock screen lit up with a picture of Vegas.

“Who is Betty?” She asked casually, handing over the phone as the jalopy came to a stop.

Archie grabbed the phone and his mouth curved into a big grin upon reading the text. This caused Veronica’s eyebrow to rise.

“Is she your girlfriend?” She asked a hint of mischief in her voice. She turned slowly in her seat, batting her eye lashes as Archie turned to look at her. “Because...” Her fingers started tip toeing over his arm, causing him to swallow and goose bumps to appear regardless of the hot sun. “I don’t really like to share.”

She inched closer, Archie’s grip on his phone tightening as he could feel her breath on his face. Archie was then lost for words as she surrounded him, her face inching closer. She was so close that he could taste the strawberry milkshake they had shared on the road. His thoughts of what he wanted to say about Betty were silenced because the next thing he knew, Veronica’s lips were on his, feverishly and desperate.

Archie, having no idea what to do, let her lead, and soon she was straddling him in the front seat, his hands underneath her tank top, her fingers gripping his thighs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Slept next to her, but  
_ _I dreamt of you all summer long_

Archie woke with a start, his brow drenched in sweat. The nightmare had awoken him, and his mind was hazy. He felt cold and clammy, his throat ached for water. Detangling himself from the soft warmth of Veronica, he shuffled to the edge of the bed. A soft grumble escaped Veronica's parted lips as he detached himself from her, but she didn't stir, she simply rolled herself onto her back.

Archie swallowed, his eyes finding the red digits of the clock. 3:05am. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and grappled for his boxers in the moonlight. It had been three weeks of rumpled sheets, tangled limbs and fierce kisses since the first drive to Sweetwater River, and although this summer was by far one of the widlest times of his young life, and had been spent with Veronica attached to his hips, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he was alone. Most nights he would stay at the Pembrooke, and would sleep in sheets that cost more than what was in his savings account. When he would venture home however, his eyes would draw longingly to the window adjacent to his own, and his heart would drop to his stomach.

He hadn't told Betty anything about Veronica. Every time she asked how his summer was going, there was a voice inside him screaming 'tell her the truth.' but the devil (or was it the angel?) on his shoulder would lie.

"It's a little boring to be honest, Betts. I miss our adventures." He would say. The last part was the only truth he could muster. He did miss their adventures; their bike rides, the multiple trips to the movies, trying to break their record of how many films they could see in a day. He missed attending the summer fair in Greendale too. A tradition long held since they were kids.

Archie had even suggested the fair to Veronica late one afternoon, but she had laughed at his idea, told him no. Fairs were for children. 

In that moment, he didn't know why he was trying so hard with her. But she had laughed that breathless laugh, fluttered her long lashes at him and pulled him in by the collar of his shirt and he had forgotten all about what it was like to eat too much candyfloss and win giant teddies for a beaming blonde. 

He knew the dreams were just his subconscious warning him of the danger that harboring this secret would have. The implications it would pose to their friendship.

Could it ever be more than friendship? That was a question Veronica had asked the first time, as she was naked, pressed against his body, fingers running lazily through his hair. 

“Of course not. I don’t feel that way about her.” He whispered against her neck, as he slipped out of her. She had whimpered a little, a smile tugging at her mouth before she captured his lips again. 

He didn’t know what was worse; lying to Veronica, lying to himself, or omitting the truth to the girl next door.

The guilt was eating away at him, but he didn’t know how to stop. He didn't want to hurt Betty, and he didn't want this thing with Veronica to end. 

Before exiting Veronica’s room in search for that much needed glass of water, Archie found his jeans and pulled out his phone. It had been on do not disturb mode since he had arrived at the Pembrooke a little over seven hours ago, and his heart dropped as he unlocked it to find 6 new text messages and a missed call.

All from Betty. 

The last one was received about 15 minutes ago, it was a picture that hadn't downloaded properly and the caption 'utterly exhausted!' underneath.

Quickly turning on the wifi setting, he connected to the Pembrooke's internet and the picture loaded instantly. Archie's stomach flipped, and an overwhelming urge to facetime Betty right next overcame him. The picture was a selfie, Betty's face against the pillow, blonde hair down, and lightly curled over her shoulders, her eyes were half closed, but a big smile was on her face. In the corner of the photo, Archie noticed a little brown bear. A bear he recognized. It was the first one he'd ever won her at the fair in Greendale. 

He immediately text back.

'U look gr8 4 sum1 whose been busting butt all evening. How was the party? also Mr Cuddles made the trip? 😜’

He made his way to the sink, fishing for a glass in one of the cupboards overhead. He didn't expect a reply, but it came in seconds. 

'You're up super late! What gives? The party was phenomenal. Toni Morrison is a dream Arch! I'll call you about it properly tomorrow, I'm so tired and am ready to crash. Of course Mr Cuddles made the trip. I couldn't fit you in my suitcase could I? 😘'

Archie's smile dropped a little as he realised how awful he had been with his phone. He hadn't messaged her all evening. His last text to her was a wish of good luck, but even though the five other text messages and the missed call all went unanswered without an explanation, she didn't hold it against him. 

'Can't wait 2 hear all bout it. super proud of u Betts! Construction work is tiring. I napped when I got in so now can't seem to sleep! xx' 

_Another lie._

'Read a book, you'll drift off instantly! Night Arch, I'm blowing kisses through the window! xx"

Archie groaned. He sent back three kisses and switched his phone off. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter, bringing in a few of the other characters too. It's broken down into different scenes, the final chapter after this will be the canteen scene when Betty actually finds out!

_ you heard the rumours (you can’t believe a word she says) most times  _

As the summer drew to a close, Archie couldn’t help long for the one he’d imagined. He did not expect the summer to include losing his virginity in the jalopy to some stranger. He definitely did not expect that he would then embark on a summer fling with this stranger, and he didn’t expect how much he missed his best friend throughout it all. 

He did however, have an epiphany this summer. 

He had realised, with the help of this beautiful stranger that he was definitely in love with the girl next door. 

The final night he spent with Veronica was the moment the full force of his feelings for Betty had slammed into him. He was naked, Veronica’s head against his chest, as they were led out on a picnic blanket, underneath the stars. It felt romantic, extremely intimate; but the entire time Archie wished he were there with Betty. It should have been her this summer, all summer. Exchanging sweet soft kisses by the water, awkward laughs and feeling so safe and secure.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t really notice Veronica pull away from him until she was propped up on her elbows, her long lashes fluttering at him the way he had come to adore in the six weeks he had gotten to know her. 

“This was just a summer thing, wasn’t it?” She whispered as her lips pressed soft kisses onto his cheeks. 

Archie, eyes downcast, simply nodded. “I’m so -” She cut him off with a bruising kiss, tongue parting his lips. He couldn’t help picture Betty’s soft plush pink lips, tentative against his own.

“Shhh Archiekins. You don’t have to be sorry. This summer has been great. A lovely little rendezvous.” She flashed him a devilish grin. “It’s been a wild ride, friend.” She bit down on her lip and pulled away, hands reaching for her dress that had been thrown to the side. “Maybe we should head back? You’ve got a date if I recall.”

_ Betty. _

She had text him to say she was back and would he meet her at Pops at 7pm. 

Of course he would. He wouldn’t deny her anything. He would give her the moon if he could.

“Will you tell her?” Veronica mused, slipping on her dress, and turning with her head over her shoulder. Archie’s fingers ghosted over the back of her neck, before travelling down to pull up the zipper. He pressed a light kiss on her shoulder.

“I don’t know. Do you think I should?” He asked timidly.

“I cannot answer that.” She pursed her lips, and started to stand. “I will say though, it is probably better coming from you, than someone else.”

Archie cocked his brow. “Someone else? Nobody knows about this, about us. I haven’t told anyone.”

Veronica laughed. “Archiekins, this is a small town. I assure you, whether you’ve told anyone or not, someone will know.” She flashed another smile, and threw his boxers and jeans at him as he began to rise. “Come on Handsome, let’s go. You have another girl to woo. “

The drive back to Riverdale was silent. Archie’s heart was racing as he dropped Veronica off at the Pembrooke. They shared a chaste kiss, and she waved him off. 

He willed his heart to stop beating so fast as he drove away, Veronica’s words echoing like a demon in the back of his mind.

_ This is a small town. Someone will know. _

He pushed the thought away, trying to focus. 

As he pulled up into the parking lot of Pops, he cursed as he stepped out of the car. He could see Betty, sitting patiently on the other side of the glass, fingers swirling the straw round her vanilla milkshake, blonde hair pulled back in its iconic ponytail. She was, as always, on time, and as always, waiting for him. 

His heart skipped a beat as she turned her head and her eyes caught sight of the jalopy. Her hand came up to the glass, an eager wave, and the brightest smile on her face.

_ Yup. _ There was no way he could tell her about Veronica. As soon as he sat down opposite her in the booth, everything would go back to the way it was before. 

They would discuss the summer, he would omit the Veronica details, and they would pick up where they left off. As the bell rung overhead as he entered, he watched her beckon him over, scooting out of the booth with her arms outstretched. She fell into him, and he breathed in deep, his arms coming around her in a tight squeeze. The summer had ended, and this right here, was where he belonged.

_ Everything’s fine now. _ He thought.

* * *

Archie rolled out of bed, swearing to himself as he was running late. 

“You’re late.” His dad echoed the thought as he opened the door as Archie tripped into a pair of jeans.

“I know, I know!” He cried, scrambling around, throwing books into his rucksack and throwing on a creased t-shirt. He had absolutely no desire to go back to school. He wanted to rewind summer, have Betty not go away. 

Fred chuckled. “Betty has been patient. That girl is a saint for putting up with you.” 

Archie swallowed, hands running through his hair. “She really is. Right here I go!” Archie said, as Fred clapped him on the back for good luck. He raced down the stairs and swung open the door. Betty was sitting on the porch step. As the door opened, she turned to look up at him, that bright smile on her face.

“You finally ready?” She laughed, standing up, hands gripping her backpack straps.

“Sorry!” He flushed, pulling the door closed. “Let’s go!” He said, swinging his rucksack over one shoulder. 

They fell into step in sync and the conversation flowed effortlessly. Archie’s heart swooned every time Betty laughed. Every light touch of the arm or shoulder bump made his heart race and he had such an urge to reach for her hand as it dangled loosely by her side, to hold her hand all the way to school.

He had zoned out of the conversation as he was admiring the way her eyes lit up as she talked, the words ‘I missed you so much this summer’ lingered in the back of his throat. He came crashing back to Earth when the name ‘Veronica’ fell from her pink lips.

“I’m sorry. What?” Archie rebounded, his grip tightening on the straps of his rucksack. He had misheard her, right?

Betty frowned. “I’m giving the new girl a tour. Veronica… I just asked if you’d met her yet. Apparently she’s been here all summer.” She mused.

Archie felt the air close in around him and his throat tightened. He couldn’t breathe. They were at the gates of the school now, and his eyes darted around.  _ She was here somewhere. _

“No.” Archie finally squeaked out. He coughed, clearing his throat and shaking his head. “No. I haven’t seen her.”

Betty made a face before rolling her eyes. “Alright weird much? Shall I meet you at our usual spot at lunch? I’ll probably invite Veronica to eat with us if that’s okay. It’s nice to have a friend on your first day.”

Archie swallowed, as Betty’s eyes ran over his face. His eyes widened as his ears picked up heels clicking along the side walk and as he looked behind Betty, he noticed the raven haired beauty walking towards them. 

Archie’s eyes widened. “Sure. Yup, Cool. Right gotta go. See you Betty!” He turned on his heel and sped off before Betty could say anything else. 

Betty sighed to herself rolling her eyes. He could be so awkward at times. A smile tugged at her lips. Oh she had missed him. As she bought her arm up to see the time on her watch, a raspy voice spoke behind her, startlingly her. 

“Betty Cooper?” Betty turned. “Hi, I’m Veronica Lodge.” The brunette held out a perfectly manicured hand, a delicate pearl necklace hanging round her neck and a pair of expensive Versace sunglasses on top of her head. 

Betty swallowed. “H-Hi! It’s nice to meet you, I’m your buddy.” She started to ramble. “Not your buddy, you know, a mentor, a guide.” She chuckled nervously.

Veronica smiled. “Breathe. I know who you are.” She looped arms with Betty and pulled her forward. “Let’s talk Boys, Particularly, the handsome boy I spied walking away from you moments ago.” She said, leading Betty up the steps.

Betty didn’t question anything as they fell into step.

* * *

_ This is bad.  _

Archie’s mind was spinning after first period. Veronica and Betty were walking the school halls, together.  _ This is so very bad. _

He hadn’t thought this far ahead. Of course they were bound to run into each other, he just hadn’t thought it would be so soon. He hadn’t thought that Betty would be appointed Veronica’s tour guide either. How naïve of him.

He stuffed some books into his locker and rested his forehead against the steel door for a moment, trying to figure out what he could say to Betty to avoid lunch.

“Hey Arch, I want you to meet…” Betty’s voice floated around him, invading his senses, and Archie shot up as a familiar smell of Gucci hit his nose, his forehead smacked against the locker door as he fumbled to close it.

“Veronica. Lodge.” She was standing in front of him, big brown eyes, all soulful and daring. She was looking at him like she had seen him naked. His cheeks flamed.

Archie swallowed, looking between Betty and Veronica, rubbing his forehead. He smiled somewhat awkwardly, watching as Veronica’s tongue darted across her lips, a thin smile pulling against her mouth.

“H-Hi.” He stammered, after Betty elbowed him. 

“Veronica will be joining us at lunch, we’ll see you then.” She nodded with matter of fact, her ponytail bobbing up and down. 

“I look forward to it.” Veronica smiled playfully. 

Archie made a weird sound before almost tripping over his trainers as the bell rang for second period.

“Don’t mind Archie.” Betty quipped, as her eyes followed him round the corner. “He doesn’t know how to talk to girls.” She followed, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Veronica raised her eyebrow. “But you two, are you –“

Betty shook her head and cut her off. “We’re just friends.”

Veronica smirked. “Right, friends. Of course.”

* * *

Archie fell back against the wall in the empty music room, heart racing.

“You know, I find it rather interesting how chummy Betty is with this new girl.” The voice came from the shadows, before Cheryl Blossom came into view. She must have slipped into the room without him knowing.

Archie frowned. “Cheryl. What are you talking about? I am not in the mood for your games today.”

She laughed. “Oh Archie. A little birdie told me all about your summer loving with the new girl. Question is, would Betty be so willing to welcome her into your circle if she knew?” Archie’s face paled. “My guess is not quite.”

“You don’t know anything Cheryl.” Archie bit back.

She smiled, her white teeth a stark contrast against her signature red lips. “Oh honey, I know everything.” She moved towards him, her fingers dragging over his chest. “Why haven’t you told our sweet little Betty?” She mused.

Archie swallowed, eyes darting around the room. 

“There is nothing to tell.”

Cheryl laughed. “Oh come now. Everyone knows that you and Betty are endgame. But this little secret will destroy any chance you two have, you know that right?” 

“Leave Betty alone.” He snapped.

“Where is the fun in that? You’ll have to tell her. Girls talk and I am sure Veronica is itching to spill the beans.”

“She wouldn’t – you can’t say anything.” Archie spoke quickly. He didn’t care how she knew; he just had to keep this under wraps; he had to keep this from Betty. There was no way she could find out – not like this. “I’ll do anything, please just don’t say anything.”

Cheryl’s lips widened into a grin. “Okay. I won’t say anything, but you’ll owe me. I’ll come to collect. Toodles.” She slapped him on the chest before waltzing out the door.

* * *

“Is it true?” The whispers started up during chem class. 

“I heard it was happening all summer. What a player. I thought his eyes were only for Cooper.”

Jughead didn’t really care for idle gossip, but his ears zoned in on Reggie talking to the girl in front of him at the mention of Betty and he whipped his head round.

“I’ll bite. What’s the gossip?”

Reggie chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “Naturally, the weirdo wants in at the mention of Cooper.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Whatever Mantle. What’s the T? She’s my friend.”

Reggie smirked. “Yeah, well word is Andrews has been having a summer fling with that new rich chick. The girl’s dad is minted, jailed for embezzlement apparently. Girls with daddy issues are always wild in the sack. Who knew Andrews had it in him.” 

Jughead’s eyes grew grey. “What? Nah. Archie wouldn’t –” His eyes travelled around the room, four seats in front, he watched as Archie was leaning over Betty’s desk, their heads close together, whispering, a small giggle fell from Betty’s throat. He swallowed, fists balling. 

“Calm it weedy. You clearly don’t know your friends as well as you think.”

Jughead zoned out until the bell rang, after which he chucked his chemistry notes into his satchel and threw it over his shoulder, moving towards Betty and Archie. Betty smiled at him on approach.

“Hey Jug. I’m about to head off to meet Veronica, she’s going to have lunch with us. Do you want to join?”

Jughead raised his brow and looked between Betty and Archie. “Sure. We’ll meet you in the canteen.” He said, and Betty nodded, grabbing her backpack, leaving the room with a wave.

“You alright Jug?” Archie asked, as he packed the rest of his books into his bag. The room was now empty but the tension was thick.

“Reggie’s been chatting shit, about you and this Veronica girl.”

Archie’s face paled, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “W-what? What’s he been saying?”

“Apparently you got pretty pally with her this summer, to the point where you’ve been seeing her, which is ridiculous right?”

Archie’s eyes darted to the door. Jughead let out a low laugh. “Wow.”

“Jug it isn’t what you think, and it didn’t mean anything, it’s over now.”

Jughead just shook his head, his face creasing with disappointment. “WOW. Archie, you’re such a sleaze. Betty left this summer with stars in her eyes, crazy about you…Fucking hell, you’re a real piece of work.” Jughead shoved past Archie towards the door. Archie turned and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 

“Dude, come on, I can explain.”

Jughead shook him off, “You got nothing to explain to me, man, but hell am I going to pick up the pieces of her broken heart again. God Andrews, you’re such a tool.”

With that said, Jug muttered something else underneath his breath which sounded very much like ‘asshole’ before he exited the room.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Archie didn’t have time to panic. He darted out the door; the corridor was full as everyone was heading off to lunch. He noticed eyes were on him as he picked up the pace. He passed a couple of the football lads who gave him a knowing smirk. 

Fuck. The secret was out. 

There was only a matter of time before –  _ Betty _ .

He rounded the corner towards the canteen, and his heart stopped. She was standing against the wall, her arms hugging her chest, her eyes dull.

“Betty –” he spoke softly, moving towards her. She whipped her head up at the sound of his voice and her eyes were swimming. Her face crumpled with hurt. 

“Don’t.” She spat, turning away from him and starting to walk towards the bathroom.

“Betty, wait –“

She rounded on him then, people’s eyes darting towards them, a crowd gathering.

“Archie, I said don’t.” She sniffed. “I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to talk to you. Just leave me the hell alone.” She turned on her heel and ran into the bathroom. 

People were silent for a second, before the usual chatter started up and Archie heard a few whispers.

‘Poor Betty.’

‘Didn’t think Archie could be so cruel’

Archie squeezed his eyes tight. The canteen doors swung open, and the familiar sound of high heels clicked against the floor. A hand came to brush his arm, but he flinched away from her as if he had been burned.

“I told you, you should have told her.” She said quietly. It was the worst I told you so, he’d ever heard.

Archie’s face crumpled. “This is all your fault.” He whispered, turning to look at her.

She pursed her lips, and knitted her brow. Her eyes growing dark. “You were the one who spoke to her all summer long. You were the one who ‘forgot’ to mention a significant part of the summer if not all of it, was spent with me.” She scoffed. “If it’s anyone’s fault Archie, it’s your own. I told you. Riverdale is a small town. I’m sorry it got out this way. But I am not going to let you stand there and accuse me. You were a willing participant in this little summer thing so don’t be such a child. Clean up your own mess.” She spat and turned to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologises if any grammatical or spelling errors, and if it's a little OOC!


End file.
